


La Idea General

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Proposals, Retirement, Sherlock is a secret softie, What else is new
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Después de veinte años de amistad, John está acostumbrado a que Sherlock actúe de manera extraña, pero la noticia de que Sherlock finalmente se entrega a un cambio de dinámica cuidadosamente construida entre ellos hace que John se de cuenta de que es hora de actuar.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	La Idea General

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The General Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046802) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The General Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475776) by [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx). 



> Esta historia es original de “agirlsname” y lleva el nombre en ingles de “The General Idea”. Agradezco de todo corazón que me haya permitido hacer la traducción de tan maravillosa historia. Espero haber conseguido transmitir el mismo sentimiento que la autora al momento de escribirla. 
> 
> Si les es posible leer en ingles, les recomiendo ampliamente sus historias, son geniales. 
> 
> Si gustas esta historia además ha sido grabada en audio (en inglés por su puesto) por la increíble Podfixx (Lockedinjohnlock). Esta versión es un par de cientos de palabras más larga, fluye más suave, con algunas imágenes adicionales de John y Sherlock en el albergue, manteniendo el romance y la dulce angustia. Esta es una versión única que no se incluye en el texto y todo ¡en la hermosa voz de Locky! La dirección del link aparecerá en las notas finales o bien arriba de ésta nota está el enlace para el audio en la parte que dice; "inspired by". De esta manera puedes escuchar la historia mientras estas ocupado haciendo otras cosas o bien para practicar tu inglés.

Al inicio, es difícil señalarlo.

Algo en el aire hormiguea en su piel cuando no esta prestando atención.

Algo se ha ido anidando en los cómodos silencios del 221B de la calle de Baker.

Algo esta mal con Sherlock.

Por su puesto siempre hay algo mal con Sherlock. John está acostumbrado a eso, y esta acostumbrado a manejar lo que sea que resulte de ello. Sin embargo, esto es diferente, la forma en que se desliza de entre sus dedos. Ha sentido una tensión peculiar irradiando de su amigo, pero cuando mira hacia arriba para ver cual es el problema, siempre, en ese preciso momento esta desaparece.

Eventualmente él resuelve de lo que se trata. Sherlock lo esconde tan hábilmente que John tarda semanas en darse cuenta: el detective lo está mirando mucho más de lo que normalmente lo hace.

John sentirá un cosquilleo en su piel cuando está absorto en un libro, y se dará cuenta de que Sherlock está sentado sin moverse, observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cuando levanta la vista, los ojos del detective ya se habrán desviado.

Se siente cohibido. Después de todos estos años respeta las capacidades de esos ojos más que cualquier otra cosa. Y después de todos estos años, él nunca se ha acostumbrado a estar atrapado debajo de ellos. Aún no puede voltear a ver a otro lado cuando esos ojos lo miran, cuando _realmente_ lo miran, todo lo que puede hacer es mantenerse erguido, gracias a Dios por su entrenamiento militar, siempre se recuerda a sí mismo comenzar a respirar nuevamente cuando lo dejan ir.

Pero ahora apenas puede verlos realmente, todo lo que tiene es la sensación de estar completamente expuesto ante ellos.

—¿Qué? –pregunta una vez cuando levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock.

—¿Hmmm? –Sherlock pregunta detrás de su revista. John está, una vez más, impresionado por sus habilidades de actuación. Se pregunta si Sherlock siempre estará tan ocupado como parece, o si solo pretende estarlo para que todas las personas estúpidas lo dejen en paz.

Es grosero, pero por otro lado, otras personas son bastante estúpidas en comparación con él. Apenas se le podría culpar por el hecho de necesitar un descanso de vez en cuando.

John contempla confrontarlo con la mirada. Usualmente hace eso cuando siente que algo está mal con Sherlock solo para asegurarse de que no sea nada de lo que deba preocuparse, pero llega a la conclusión de esto es bastante inofensivo. Aquí es cuando la paciencia de ser el compañero de piso de Sherlock Holmes durante veinte años es de utilidad.

❦❦❦ 

—Me voy a mudar.

John se congela en la puerta.

Sherlock está de pie junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la pared en un traje que lo hace ver mucho más guapo de lo que cualquiera tiene derecho a ser. Toda su considerable capacidad mental parece concentrada en sus hermosos ojos, invadiendo el espacio de John incluso desde el otro lado de la sala de estar.

Y esto es jodidamente típico ¿no? Sherlock ha estado pensando en como le dará la noticia y la forma que finalmente elige es esta; en lugar de saludar lo suelta al segundo en el que John llega a casa del trabajo un martes.

Esto es lo que ha querido decir durante semanas, John se da cuenta y de repente se reprende a si mismo por no haberle tomado importancia, por haber dado por sentado todo lo que tenían.

Pero por supuesto, piensa John, cuando Sherlock se interesa por algo, el objeto de su interés se ve atraído hacia él como un imán. Él lo estudia atentamente y de manera tan minuciosa que casi podría dejarte engañar pensando que lo ama. Y luego, todo termina y sigue adelante.

John nunca lo había visto tan interesado en algo por más de unas pocas semanas. El mayor interés hasta ahora debe ser el mismo John, supone que debería sentir orgullo o gratitud o lo que sea, incluso si ahora todo ha llegado a su fin.

Sherlock lo está mirando como si John fuera una escena del crimen para deducir. John se obliga a asentir mostrando interés, pero se siente descolocado y torpe.

—¿Dónde? –pregunta, lejos de la manera casual que busca.

—Sussex, he encontrado una cabaña, requiere una renovación mínima…

—¿Sussex? ¿Te vas de Londres?

—Si –dice Sherlock, lo que hace que John sienta cosas dolorosas en el estómago–. Me estoy retirando.

—¿Eso no te volverá loco? –John pregunta, esperando que no suene demasiado como si estuviera discutiendo para hacer que Sherlock se quede. No tiene derecho a hacerlo.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que esta fase de nuestras vidas ha llegado a su fin, ya no estamos en condiciones de cazar criminales sobre los tejados de Londres; tu velocidad y tus habilidades de combate son y siempre han sido de gran utilidad, pero parece absurdo seguir ejerciendo tanta presión sobre tu corazón, y tú eres el que se queja de que forzo demasiado mi cadera. En promedio estamos tomando un caso por mes, por lo que no tomar ninguno no hará una gran diferencia.

—Sin embargo, creo que te aburrirás sin los casos –dice John, y agrega– no tienes que preocuparte por mi corazón –lo cual es irónico porque parece que actualmente se está rompiendo.

—No seas así , John, simplemente estoy siendo práctico. En cuanto a tu preocupación por mi aburrimiento; pasé el año pasado estudiando apicultura, lo cual estoy seguro habrás observado. La cabaña tiene un jardín ideal para una colonia de abejas, y tengo la intención de pasar mis días observando la manera en la que las abejas trabajan con mis propios ojos. No tengo dudas de que será tan fascinante e intelectualmente gratificante como ver el mundo criminal de Londres.

Los ojos de John duelen. El mira a Sherlock y puede verlo, realmente lo hace.

Le queda perfectamente, se quedará en su hermoso jardín durante horas solamente mirando a las abejar trabajar, y las comprenderá de una manera que nadie más lo ha hecho antes que él. Mantendrá hojas de cálculo y aprenderá las condiciones exactas en las que prosperan y establecerá esas condiciones a su alrededor con tal cuidado que cualquiera pensaría que las ama.

John de repente lo envidia por haber descubierto cómo quiere pasar el resto de sus días.

También envidia a las abejas, lo que puede ser un mínimo histórico para él.

John sonríe con labios temblorosos.

—Suena…bien, bueno para ti –él asiente una vez encontrando la mirada penetrante de Sherlock, y un temblor en su voz lo traiciona cuando agrega– sin embargo, te extrañaré.

Por un momento los ojos de Sherlock se vuelven aún más intensos, si eso es posible. John suelta una risa corta y antinatural para alejar el momento vulnerable.

—Realmente no sé a dónde iré –dice con ligereza y se estremece cuando el pánico se desliza.

Sherlock desvía la mirada por primer vez desde que John entró en la habitación.

—La cabaña tiene dos habitaciones –le dice mirando a la alfombra, su cara se convierte en un ceño fruncido y su voz se vuelve gruñona, cuando John no responde agrega con un aire de irritación– potencialmente habría espacio para ti.

John se aclara la garganta.

—Si, te visitaré por supuesto.

El ceño fruncido de Sherlock se profundiza y gira la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—O podrías mudarte conmigo.

De repente John tiene miedo de respirar. Él mira a Sherlock y desea que gire su rostro para poder ver su expresión correctamente.

—¿A Sussex? –pregunta sin reconocer su voz.

—El otro dormitorio tiene una vista bastante agradable –dice Sherlock sin girarse, su tono bajando imposiblemente aún más– con un escritorio enfrente, sería un lugar ideal para escribir, podrías empezar a trabajar en ese libro del que hablas todo el tiempo.

El estómago de John dejó de doler y, en cambio, comenzó a revolotear. Sherlock gira torpemente frente a él probablemente sintiendo los ojos de John que lo atrapan. La forma en que se retuerce con su ropa prístina y su postura impactante es positivamente entrañable.

—Has pensado en esto ¿cierto? No solo estás…diciéndolo porque yo… –él no sabe como terminar la oración, pero probablemente sea mejor que no lo haga.

—Realmente espero que aceptes mi oferta –dice Sherlock de manera formal viendo hacia el techo, pero traga saliva de forma involuntaria lo que delata la falsa imagen que está tratando de dar.

—¿Realmente me estás pidiendo que me vaya contigo? –John siente que su rostro comienza a suavizarse con el comienzo de un sonrisa.

Sherlock mueve su cabeza por una fracción para mirar a John.

—¿Quieres? –todavía hay un rastro del ceño fruncido en su voz.

—Oh Dios, si –contesta John con énfasis en cada palabra.

Sherlock sostiene su mirada, y John nunca se cansara de esta vista; la cara de Sherlock se ilumina lentamente con una sonrisa, esa pequeña y privada que solo le dedica a él.

—Ven aquí –dice John y se ahoga un poco con las palabras mientras se adelanta para abrazar a Sherlock.

Sherlock se balancea por una fracción de segundo, luego levanta los brazos y los enrolla con cuidado alrededor de la espalda de John y deja escapar un suspiro que parece haber estado conteniendo, relajándose mientras se apoya en el cuerpo robusto de John.

John retrocede con una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro y las manos entrelazadas en la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock.

—Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos –dice bruscamente antes de revisar sus palabras y darse cuenta si hay algo que pueda delatarlo. Esto ciertamente tiene el riesgo de hacerlo, pero ni siquiera se arrepiente cuando ve la suavidad que Sherlock intenta ocultar de sus ojos.

—Esa es la idea general.

❦❦❦

Caminan a lo largo del río. Es un día de niebla, frío de una manera que penetra a través de la ropa de John sin importar cuan cuidadosamente se haya envuelto en ella. Sherlock trae su abrigo, el que pasó meses buscando obstinadamente para que fuera lo más parecido posible al anterior. En realidad no ha cambiado mucho; el abrigo se ve más digno cada año. Él envejece de una manera elegante, el muy idiota. Ahora mira hacia delante, viendo solo Dios sabe qué en este sendero o en su palacio mental.

John lo mira de vez en cuando, hace eso mucho últimamente, para ser honesto.

Sherlock no regala nada, como siempre. Aún así John sigue mirando.

Sherlock tiene esa imagen inalcanzable; con su elegante abrigo y su mirada distante. Él se ha encargado de mantener esa misteriosa representación de si mismo afanosamente, pero la cuestión es, que ya no es tan inalcanzable, porque por mucho que lo intentó, Sherlock no pudo proponer su retiro conjunto sin revelar que él quiere quedarse con John. Por siempre y para siempre.

John intenta no pensarlo en términos tan románticos, pero encuentra que es imposible.

Realmente no necesitaba que su amor por este hombre fuera más profundo, pero ¿cómo podría no serlo? Sherlock en su brillantez no solo ha contemplado cómo quiere pasar sus años de vejez, sino también ha contemplado cómo John quisiera hacerlo, y luego ha encontrado el lugar más hermoso para hacerlo juntos. John ama la cabaña. La primera vez que la vio tuvo que tener cuidado de no hablar demasiado, porque el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con disolverse en lágrimas.

_“Esto es nuestro, de Sherlock y mío”._

Dos mujeres pasaron caminando por el sendero en dirección opuesta, John se acercó a Sherlock para dejarlas pasar. Le sorprendió que otras personas salieran en un día tan sombrío.

Él mira a su amigo de nuevo. Sherlock distraídamente sube sus manos enguantadas para levantar el cuello de su abrigo aún más, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

Los ojos de John se fijan en sus labios y luego, rápidamente, como de forma habitual, se obliga a mirar hacia otro lado. La amistad de Sherlock con John durará más que su matrimonio con el trabajo. Eso es algo que John siempre había esperado que sucediera.

Asusta a John más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar, siempre supo que no quería vivir sin Sherlock, por lo que nunca pasó por su cabeza el irse. Se quedó y se dijo a sí mismo que eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Nunca pensó en cómo tendría que ser suficiente todos los días por el resto de su vida. El resto de su vida, mirando esos pómulos y la angustia que parece tan integrada en su persona como su hombro malo.

Pero la espiral de pensamientos en la cabeza de John va veinte años atrás, con un comienzo de; _“casado con su trabajo”_ convirtiéndolo en algo contradictorio e irresoluble, ahora termina con una nueva pieza:

_“Él quiere envejecer conmigo”._

John lo observa y deja que su mirada se demore. No puede hacer esto una vez que sean dueños de una cabaña juntos. De todas las oportunidades que se le han dado a lo largo de los años, esta es la última.

—Sherlock.

Cuando Sherlock gira la cabeza, el equilibrio de todo se inclina en una fracción de segundo y se detiene en el camino, su expresión cambia increíblemente rápido; su rostro se vuelve tan descubierto que John puede ver todo en él: desesperación, comprensión, anhelo, todo brilla a través de un espeso velo de miedo.

John debería haberlo sabido, la confesión no sería más difícil que decir el único nombre que siempre ocupa su mente. Sherlock ya sabe lo que John está a punto de confesar, por lo que no lo hace, a cambio se acerca. 

Las respiraciones jadeantes de Sherlock rozan su rostro.

—John, será mejor que lo digas en serio.

Una mezcla de alivio y enojo golpea a John cuando comprende. Ambos han estado mirando, ambos han estado padeciendo. Lo han hecho durante tanto tiempo como el momento en el que se volvieron inseparables. Agarrando las solapas de Sherlock su voz es feroz al momento de responder.

—Te he amado durante veinte años, bastardo.

Los labios de Sherlock son suficientes para sacar el frío de sus costuras y hacer que la niebla en el aire se sienta suave. John inhala por la nariz y el aroma es tan dulce que siente que su frente se arruga, presionando su boca con más firmeza sobre la suavidad de Sherlock.

Termina con un temblor en los labios de Sherlock. John abre los ojos y alcanza a ver una arruga en la frente del Sherlock antes de que éste agache rápidamente la cabeza para tratar de esconder un sollozo en la chamarra de John.

—John –dice su nombre con un respiro. John lo sostiene más cerca con las manos en su cabello, adorando la forma en que sus rizos plateados se deslizan alrededor de sus dedos. El rostro de Sherlock se recarga en sus hombros con más fuerza cuando susurra, tan silenciosamente que John no está seguro de que esté destinado a escucharlo: _“te amo”._

John inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, la parte posterior de los párpados brilla a través del cielo gris.

—Y Yo te amo –una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios– por supuesto que lo hago.

Sherlock suspira y hace otro sonido; un sollozo o una risa.

—Te amo –repite– te amo –como si estuviera tratando de expresarlo todas las veces que quiso decirlo, pero pensaba que no podía.

—Dios mío –murmura John– Sherlock…

—Te amo, te amo –Sherlock susurra en el hombro de John.

John pone sus labios contra la sien de Sherlock, y éste levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con su boca. Su mejilla se siente húmeda debajo de la nariz de John. Sherlock acuna la parte posterior de la cabeza de John, sus manos revestidas de cuero y John pierde todos los conceptos de limites para besarse fuera.

Al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ellos acompañados de un risa y un coro de aclamaciones, se separan, apoyando la frente uno contra el otro.

—¡Lo siento chicos, continúen! –alguien grita alegremente y los pasos se van.

John le dirige una mirada a Sherlock para verlo observando hacia el frente, cuando sus ojos se encuentran comienzan a reírse como siempre lo hacen, solo que esta vez, John siente el cuerpo de Sherlock temblar en sus brazos. Esta vez, él puede amortiguarlo con un beso. La risa en el pecho de Sherlock se rompe con un breve gemido, y luego deja de respirar hasta que John suelta sus labios.

—Te amo –Sherlock dice de nuevo. Por un momento, John se queda sin palabras mirando su rostro arrugado con la sonrisa más radiante que le haya visto jamás.

—Dios ¿has escondido esto todo el tiempo?

—Nunca pediste tenerlo.

—Lo pedía cada maldito día.

Otra risa accidental escapa de Sherlock y presiona un tembloroso beso en la punta de la nariz de John, el cual casi rompe su frágil corazón.

Sherlock respira profundamente por la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente, componiendo su rostro con lágrimas. Cuando vuelve a hablar su voz es seca y distante.

—Deberíamos casarnos antes de mudarnos. Una vez que estemos en Sussex tendremos mucho que hacer, y las oficinas de registro no serán tan accesibles para nosotros como lo son actualmente.

John parpadea hacia él. Nunca se acostumbrará a la forma en que Sherlock salta hacia delante en las conversaciones dando por hecho que todos han hecho exactamente las mismas conexiones y asociaciones que él.

—¿Casarnos? –repite John.

—Obviamente –Sherlock frunce el ceño.

Y John no quiere reír, pero parece que no puede detenerlo. Esta tan feliz que las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y entierra el rostro en el ridículo cuello de Sherlock como si amortiguar los sonidos significara que éste no se dará cuenta. Siente las manos de Sherlock sobres sus hombros todavía vacilantes.

—¿No está bien? –Sherlock pregunta finalmente.

—No, esta muy bien –John jadea y se obliga a respirar. Él mira los ojos cautelosos de Sherlock–. Es obvio que deberíamos casarlos inmediatamente.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Si –John pone su palma contra la mejilla de Sherlock, sintiendo sus propios ojos dirigirse a los de él– tú quieres casarte conmigo.

El ceño no desaparece exactamente, pero cambia a otro tipo de expresión; a una de dolorosa devoción.

—Si –dice en voz baja.

John descubre que no tiene palabras para decirle a Sherlock lo que necesita que sepa. En cambio, se inclina lentamente, se deleita con la anticipación en el rostro de Sherlock, la forma en que se mantiene perfectamente quieto esperando lo que sea que John intente hacer.

John cierra los ojos y presiona sus labios contra los de Sherlock, suave, dulce y lentamente. Cuando lo suelta se demora con la punta de la nariz contra la de Sherlock y respira un soplo de aire que deja los labios entreabiertos de Sherlock.

—Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos –susurra John, acariciando la mejilla de Sherlock con el pulgar.

—Esa es la idea general –murmura Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en audio: La idea general (http://archiveofourown.org/works/20475776) de Podfixx


End file.
